


Praise of a New Age

by AgeofSyfy



Category: Original Story, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Androids, Freeform, Inventor, Machines, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Robots, Science, Science Fiction, inventions, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofSyfy/pseuds/AgeofSyfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2065, here we are introduced to a time of extreme technological advancement. What used to be considered mere works of science fiction, are now a reality. Once, the invention of the iPhone was believed to be the highly advanced mechanism for its time, but humanity has come quite a long way since then. Now, the emergence of the android is regarded to be the latest gadget money can buy. If you can afford one that is. After all, who wouldn't want a highly complex being performing everyone's menial tasks on a regular basis? As I said before, everything's changed quite a bit since then and now with the existence of androids, life has seemingly changed for the better. In fact, things have gotten so good, that even science has dedicated a whole field to the study of android mechanics and advancements. This is were our story begins. We meet a budding young scientist name Ralf Schneider, who is considered to be the most brilliant android engineer since Benjamin Tchernakova. Along with his partner and friend, Nikolai Rodchenko, they create and develop the next advancement in the android evolution. In turn, they end up embarking on an incredible journey that will change their lives forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise of a New Age

As Ralf walked down the hall, he couldn't help but feel some excitement. Today's the day, he thought, feeling somewhat giddy. we'll finally get to see what our machine can do. He seemed have a bit of a bounce in his step as he approached the lab. He opened the door to find Nikolai tinkering on a previous project. "What are you doing?" Ralf asked, a bit irritated. "Haven't you gotten everything set up yet?" He gave Nikolai a despairing look as he furrowed his eyebrows together. "Alright, hold your horses!" Nikolai replied as he stopped what he was doing. "I have everything set up, just like you asked." He walked over to a large white canvas with Ralf trailing behind. "Are you sure?" He chimed in as Nikolai approached the canvas. "Yes," he replied somewhat annoyed. "I'm positive." He gave a slightly sadistic grin as he said it. Ralf's face hardened. "Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. "You're sure everything's in order? After all, we don't want other repeat of what happened the last time we attempted this." Nikolai paused for a moment, recalling the incident Ralf was referring to. After awhile, he allowed another grin to spread across his face. "Yes, I'm quite sure." he replied. "Now, will you stop worrying?" He flashed Ralf a boyish grin. Ralf's expression softened a bit. Even though Nikolai liked trying to annoying him, he wasn't going to allow the sulky Russian to get the best of him today. Not when they could possibly be making history. "Alright, Let's see what this machine can do." he said, pointing to the canvas.

For five years, Ralf and Nikolai had been working on a very special project. An android of sorts. One so advanced, that its mere existence could change the way androids function in everyday society. An android that could not only perform simple tasks or provide information, but have the ability think and feel on it's own. A machine that could function intellectually, as well as manually. One that could be seen as the highly-functioning being that it was meant to be. Something that could seem almost human.

Now, the time had come for the unveiling of what was considered to be their magnum opus. "Are you ready?" Nikolai asked, his hand on the canvas. "Just pull the canvas off already." Ralf replied, feeling aggravated. "Alright," Nikolai said. "Don't be so impatient." He pulled of the canvas to reveal a large activation chamber. In the chamber, resided what appeared to be a young women. Ralf began to feel a rush of excitement sweep over him. After five long years, it seemed all of their hard work was finally coming to fruition. He dashed toward the chamber door and opened it. He suddenly froze, as he came face to face with the creature. He then felt a surge of emotion come over him, but fought to keep it concealed. "Are you alright?" Nikolai asked, some what concerned. "Yes, I'm fine." he replied. "I just want to inspect her for a bit. Make sure there are no loose wires or anything." Nikolai paused for a moment, noticing that Ralf seemed a bit flustered as he toyed with the android's hair, almost compulsively. "Relax Ralf," he said. "she's only a machine." He flashed a devilish grin as he said it. Ralf's face turned bright red when he realized what Nikolai was insinuating. He stared at the android, hoping that it would take his mind off Nikolai's insulting remark. As he examined her, he couldn't believe how life-like she appeared to be. With her long, flowing blonde hair, and ivory skin that glistened like porcelain, she looked more like a doll than a machine. Even her facial features appeared to be doll-like, yet there was something about her that seemed very human as well. In fact, she seemed so human, that it startled Ralf a bit. But, he couldn't help to look at her in complete awe. For she was by far, the most beautiful thing his eyes ever beheld. As he examined her more closely, he noticed what she was wearing. It was a form- fitting white jumpsuit with white, knee- high boots. She also wore small, pointed, silver head pieces that seemed to stick out every-which-a-way. He thought it looked strange, especially the head pieces, but he didn't dare say anything about it. "Would you like to do the honors?" Nikolai chimed in as he peered over Ralf's shoulder. "What?" he replied, breaking his train of thought. "Would like the privilege of activating her?" Nikolai asked. "After all, she was you're idea. Seems only fitting that you should be the one to bring her to life." Ralf momentarily paused, feeling slightly stunned. "I suppose so." he replied. "But what about you? She's just as much your idea as she is mine, and besides, you did most of the work. Therefore, you should be the one to activate her." Ralf gave a slight smile as he said it. Nikolai was taken aback. He had never really thought the project was his, let alone the android. Although, He couldn't help but feel a bit flattered by Ralf's statement. Even if there was some truth in it, Nikolai couldn't take all of the credit. After all, Ralf was the one who headed up the project to begin with, and it was his design they used. All, Nikolai did was help put it together. "But, I can't" he replied. Ralf was stunned once again. "Why not?"  
Nikolai let out a slight sigh. "Like I said Ralf," he started. "She was your idea to begin with. After all, you handled most of the technical aspects of the project. Not only did you develop the concept and design, but you also designed most of the blue prints." Nikolai paused for a moment, half expecting Ralf to continue protesting. Instead, Ralf just waited until Nikolai finished his statement. "Anyway," Nikolai continued. " since you handled the majority of the project, it's only logical that your face should be the first thing she sees." Ralf suddenly felt slightly numb, unsure of how to respond. Nikolai couldn't help but notice Ralf's obvious discomfort. "And what a lovely face it is." He said, jokingly. " I mean, you can't go wrong with a face like this." He reached out his hand as if he was going to grab Ralf's face. Ralf suddenly jerked back, pushing Nikolai away. "Would you stop joking around?" he said furiously. "Can't you take anything seriously?!" Nikolai let out a burst of laughter. Ralf just stood there, quite dumbfounded. "I was only trying to make you laugh." Nikolai replied smugly. "Gee, you take everything so seriously." Ralf remained silent as he looked down at the floor. Nikolai smiled his sly grin once again. "Now, are you going to activate or are we just going to stand around here, arguing all day?" he asked, some what sarcastically. Ralf stared at Nikolai, his face growing red with fury. "Very well," he replied. " let's get this over with, shall we?" He turned back to the activation chamber where the android resided. He stared at her, admiring her lovely features once more. "Hey, are you going to activate her or do I have to do it for you?" He asked, impatiently. "After all, I don't want to have to go through this with you again." Ralf whipped his head around. This time, his face was bright red and flustered. He looked as if he was going to lose it. "Well, if you keep interrupting me, I won't get to now will I?" He replied, quite angrily. Nikolai suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle up. He could tell Ralf was getting irritated and that he better back off. "Alright, go ahead. Take all the time you need." he said, slowly backing away. Ralf turned back to the android. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, searching for the switch to activate her. As he searched, he felt the coolness of her skin against his fingertips. It was a strange sensation, especially in contrast to how soft it felt. Fascinating, he thought. It's amazing how real this synthetic skin feels. If I didn't know she was an android, I would've sworn she was human. He suddenly heard Nikolai let out an impatient groan as if to say get on with it. He continued his search somewhat hurriedly. When he finally found the switch, he let out a sigh of relief. As he felt it in his hand, he suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know what to expect once the switch was turned on. But, if he didn't do it now, he would never know what he may have missed out on. (Plus, he'd have to listen to Nikolai harp about it later.) Well, he thought. Here goes nothing. He took a deep breath as he felt his hand press down on the switch. What happened next would be a major defining point in his life


End file.
